A Drunken Confession
by Just2Protect
Summary: Let's just say I was "inspired" to write this this morning. More inside. As it turns out, Jean's not nearly as good at holding his alcohol as he'd hoped. Rated for language and some slightly adult themes. Please enjoy and leave a review if you did. One-Shot!


**Justie: Hi everyone! Oh I can't believe I'm doing this. But let's just say that I was..."inspired" to write this this morning. This is literally something I threw together this morning. This is my first Attack on Titan story and I'm hoping you all like it.**

* * *

Marco let out a half-hearted chuckle as he pushed open the door to the boys' dorm he and the other male cadets of the 104th had shared since first arriving for training.

"Come on now Jean. One foot in front of the other now."

"I know howda walk," slurred a very red-in-the-face Jean as he leaned most of his weight on Marco who was doing his best to try supporting his friend and keeping him from falling face-first on the hard floor.

"Then how about you help me out here," Marco chuckled as he began pulling his friend into the dorm and towards their shared bunks, all but dragging the other trainee's feet along behind him. After a few seconds, Jean managed to put one foot in front of the other, although his legs were shaking so badly Marco couldn't help but think of a newly born colt, which made him chuckle again.

"What's got you all laughy?" Jean slurred just before he was all but dropped onto his bunk by his friend.

"Nothing. Just your drunk legs are pretty funny to look at, is all," Marco said as he bent down and began pulling off Jean's shoes.

"You got that backwards, Marco. You're the one that reeks of beer and can't stop laughing at random shit," the other teen retorted. Marco rolled his eyes but nodded, figuring the fact his friend had made him almost snort beer earlier wasn't worth fighting over at this point.

"If you say so," he said with a shrug as he finished his self-assigned task.

"I'm serious Marco. If I was drunk, how would I'd 've noticed you starin' at my ass for at least the last year?" Marco froze for all of a moment before he shook his head and sighed.

"Jean, you're drunk. Just go to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning, okay?" Marco moved towards the ladder that would lead to his own bunk but Jean grabbed his wrist and yanked him back so that the freckled teenager landed right in Jean's lap. "Jean!"

"We're talkin' now, Marco," he said, letting his chin rest on Marco's shoulder as the other male began trying to pull Jean's hands away. "You're normally so uptight abou' ev'rythin'."

"Oh _I'm_ uptight?" Marco chuckled as he continued to try pulling Jean's hands away from his waist. "You seriously have a grip, you know that?"

"Comes from trainin'. Now we're talkin'," Jean said as he laid back, pulling Marco down with him.

"Jean!" the freckled teen cried in alarm as he just managed to catch them with his elbows on the mattress. "Seriously, you're gonna hurt yourself at this rate," he sighed as he slowly laid back against Jean's shoulder.

"I'm fine. But now we're talkin'," Jean stated in slurred authority, poking a finger into Marco's stomach. He poked a few more times before making a thoughtful hum. "Hey Marco, do you have freckles here too?"

"Yes Jean, I have freckles on my stomach. You've seen them before," Marco chuckled.

"Oh yea. Hey! No changin' the topic! You will not distract me with your belly freckles!" the long-faced teen declared, opting to poke at Marco's sternum instead of his belly. The freckled trainee let out another laugh and nodded.

"Okay. Okay. I won't change the subject. Now what was the question?" Marco asked, hoping Jean would've forgotten the question in his drunkenness. Unfortunately, fate wasn't so kind.

"Why've ya been starin' at my ass for the last year?"

"You're faster than I am when we're using ODM gear. So that's why."

"That's not what I'm talkin' about. When we're on cooking duty or on cleaning duty or on maintenance duty for the horses, I kept catchin' ya starin' at my ass when you thought I wasn't lookin'." Marco's eyes widened and he began looking around the dorm, wishing someone would come in already. Was everyone else still drinking, where were they? "So what's that all about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marco said quickly, trying to turn out of Jean's grip. The long-faced teen narrowed his eyes before rolling the pair onto their sides and threw one long leg over Marco's.

"Don't lie to me Marco."

"Jean, let go."

"Not until you tell me why. It's been bothering me for a while now. Its how someone like Jaeger got a higher score than me."

"Don't go blaming me for that!" Marco snapped, pushing against Jean's torso as best he could.

"I'm not blamin' ya! I'm just tryin' to figure out why you're starin' at my ass all the time and it distracted me during the examinations! So now that we've got the chance I wanna know!"

"Maybe you should've been focused on your studies and training rather than whether or not I was staring at you!"

"How could someone concentrate on studies or training when the person they love keeps starin' at them and they can't figure out why?!" Jean yelled, moving to pin Marco to the mattress. The freckled teen's brown eyes smoldered, the firelight from the lanterns giving them a slight red-gold shade.

"Don't give me that crap! You've done nothing but crush on Mikasa since day 1! Last time we visited Trost for training, your parents couldn't shut up about how you talked about her in all of your letters like you two were getting married or some shit!"

"I wrote Mom in my first year here that I liked her. My parents liked the idea of me and her so they kept bringing it up in their letters to me! I've been scared to tell them she's too obsessed with Jaeger to pay attention to anything else so I gave up on her! The person I like is you Marco!" Marco opened his mouth to snap a retort but Jean slammed his mouth down on the other's lips, silencing any argument. The freckled teen winced at the harsh treatment before he began trying to push Jean's shoulders away. But the drunk teen refused to be removed as he trailed kisses down Marco's jaw and neck.

"Jean, stop."

"Why? You like me too, don't you Marco? That's why you kept staring at me, right?" Jean asked, beginning to unbutton Marco's shirt. The dark-haired trainee grabbed both of Jean's shoulders and flipped them over, quickly pinning the ash-haired teen to his own bed.

"Yes, alright? Yes, it's why I kept staring at you! But if you felt the same about me, why wouldn't you say anything?!"

"Because I was scared!" Jean snapped, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Marco's eyes widened and his grip on Jean's shoulders slacked slightly, still firm enough to hold the other male in place but not as bruising as before. "What if I was wrong? Or I was just imagining it? You're my best friend and I just couldn't lose you to being stupid! And if I'd told my parents…I've seen what parents do to their kids who like the same gender! I was scared to take a chance and tell you all about anything so I figured it was better to keep acting like nothing had changed so I could make sure I never lost any of you!"

"Jean… You're not going to lose us," Marco said gently, trying to calm his friend. "I'm still here, see?"

"For how long though? Aren't you grossed out by me?" The freckled boy let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

"No. I'm not. That'd be pretty hypocritical, wouldn't it? And if your parents decided that they couldn't really love you for liking another guy, then my parents are pretty accepting of the idea and I'm sure you'd love them. And even if something happened, you've still got the others here. Reiner, Connie, Sasha, Bertoldt, Armin, Mikasa and Eren would still be your friends."

"Jaeger's not my friend," Jean stated pointedly. Marco rolled his eyes.

"Sure. You two keep telling yourselves that." Jean's hands came up to Marco's freckled cheeks, locking eye contact again. "What?"

"Were you serious about sayin' you liked me?" the long-faced teen asked. Marco took hold of Jean's wrists and smiled at him.

"Of course I was Jean." The ash-blonde teen began pulling the other down and pressed their lips together tenderly. Marco broke away after a few seconds and gently gripped Jean's jaw, running his thumb over the reddening bottom lip. "But there's a problem with this."

"What problem?" Jean asked, fear making its way back into his eyes.

"At least one of us is drunk tonight. If we're serious about wanting to at least try this out and be together, I for one would prefer we try starting on a night where we're both sober. Understood?"

"When though? Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we choose our regiments. Everyone's gonna want to be celebrating and getting drunk."

"You mean more than beer!" Jean whined. Marco almost outright laughed at the near child-like tone Jean was using.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow, we'll talk about this again right before we choose our regiment. Then we'll celebrate a little with everyone else and go from there, okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Jean wrapped his arms around Marco's middle and rolled them back onto their sides. "I just wanna stay like this a little while." Marco let out a chuckle as Jean snuggled into his chest.

"Am I comfortable enough? Or should I grab your actual pillow?"

"This is fine," Jean yawned. "You're like a giant teddy bear…with a nice heartbeat." Marco let out another chuckle and wrapped his arms around the other trainee. It didn't take long for Jean to fall asleep like that, although Marco remained right where he was even after his crush fell asleep.

"Please…if there is a God or something out there in charge of all this, don't let him forget about this talk tonight. I don't want him to be scared tomorrow when we talk about this again," he quietly begged before pressing a kiss to Jean's temple. "Good night Jean. I love you."

* * *

 **Justie: Okay. I suppose now is as good a time as any to announce that I'm going to be writing an entire Attack on Titan series. The first story may not come out for a while though because I really want to finish my Fairy Tail fanfiction, Celestial Fate, first. I would say it's roughly halfway done, maybe a little more, I'm not certain. But inspiration was slow and I decided to look at Attack on Titan, which prompted the idea for an Attack on Titan fanfiction. So yea, once I finish Celestial Fate, I'll bring out my Attack on Titan fanfiction.**

 **So leave a review if you liked this story, check out my other stories if you want, follow or favorite me if you want to keep an eye out for that Attack on Titan fanfiction. And if you want to thank the soul responsible for this, go on instagram and find yaoivos. Leave him a comment on one of his audios and give him a listen. For now, I'm gonna go try to write a little more. UGH! School!**


End file.
